Anti Hero Conduits
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: After Cole became The Beast and brought the world to chaos, it is up to Zeph and his allies to put an end to Cole's rampage for good by taking him down or out and which side will Zeph pick good or bad. OC's in the story, I will accept ideas, improvments.
1. Chapter One:Young Conduits

Okay i'm not done with the chapter yet but i'm gonna post the next chapter soon and i'm gonna try to make it good and post it soon, in this story there's gonna be a lot of Kinesis in it since Cole have electrokinesis. My main OC character gonna have multiple kinesis powers such as Haemokinesis is the power to control blood, and Umbrakinesis is the power to banish light so it's gonna be a dark ability. Don't worry this fanfic is gonna be good i'll try to make it good, enjoy the character profiles on this chapter.

Note:Rated 'T' for violence and language

Chapter One:Young Conduits

* * *

><p>Name:Zephin Angel<p>

Gender/Sex:Male

Age:13

Apperance:Jet black hair diamonded in it, tanned skin, black eyes(his eyes aren't black where it is supposed to be white)

Hair Style:Peek-A-Bangs, ( or emobangs as some people call it) his hair is covering his left eye where a tribal marking is located under his eye.

Clothing Apperance:Long sleave purple shirt with a black tribal sun in the front, lether pants, lether hood vest, and black boots, Snap On Three Row Punk Rock Star Metal Silver black lether belt

Type of Kinesis:Dar-/Darkness-/Umbra-/LunarKinesis:Ability to banish light.

**Lunar/Umbra Kinesis Description:**

Technique One: Negative Energy Summon

To use negative energy, Zeph need to learn how to summon it first. Feel out the Psi in his body. Now he begin to think of feelings that strongly anger him. Also think of things of evil (monsters, vampires, etc...). Now he picture all those thoughts spreading out of his mind and creating a coat around his body. Now he use the Psi Flame technique so that his Psi has to pass through the coating. As it does, Zeph picture the coating changing the colour of his Psi to a dark purple or blue. Zeph have summoned negative energy.

Technique Two: Negative Ball

This technique involves the manipulation of negative energy. If Zeph perform this technique in a darkened room, he should be okay. If not, first he use the Negative Energy Gather technique. If Zeph is in a darkened room, create a Psi ball. Absorb the negative energy in the room. Visualize it like the Psi ball is attracting the negative Psi. Then create a Psi ball with that energy. If not, first summon some negative then place his hands in the way he would normally make a Psi picture the negative energy flowing in between his hands. Shape the energy into a ball. He have created a negative ball.

Technique Three: Scream of Rage

Power all of the negative energy Zeph have gathered into his focus all of his hatred, rage and negative energy into a Psi ball. If he is friends with his opponent or know them well, Zeph try to focus one of their fears into the ball as well. Finally scream and shoot it at your target.

Technique Four: Beam of Despair

Zeph Draws energy from something dark and let the negative energy flow throughout his body for a while. After he get used to having a lot of negative energy in him, Zeph move the dark Psi into his hands. The fire it like a Psi Beam while Zeph yell.

Technique Five: Grudge Settler

A word of caution: this technique is powerful and dangerous. Use only as a last resort. First, Zeph convert all of his energy into negative energy using the Negative Conversion technique. If Zeph is out of energy, he use either the Negative Energy Gather technique or the Dark Drain technique. Shift the negative energy to his hands and raise them above his head. Create a large Negative Ball using the negative don't stop increasing the ball's size until it is very heavy. Picture it as a bomb. This will make it hurl the ball at a target or at the ground. There will be an explosion of negative energy, hurting him and all others in the blast radius.

Technique Six: Dark Drain

Grab someone and visualise roots, made of his negative feelings (his hate, his anger, his sorrow etc.) and hanging off his hands, jabbing into them. The roots whip around their body, taking energy and draining it. Visualise the energy flowing into Zeph through the roots. When Zeph have gathered enough energy,he let go. Zephin will feel refreshed and they will most likely feel dazed.

Technique Seven: Negative Conversion

First, gather some non-negative energy. To rephrase, energy of any kind other than move it to his chest. Now, he transfer any negative feeling Zeph have to his chest. Sadness, anger, hatred, fear; all of them are going to be shifted. Picture the negative emotions as a purple or blue gas. Visualise the energy being tainted by the gas, becoming either a dark blue, indigo or violet colour. The energy is now negative energy.

Technique Eight: Dark Transformation

Similar to Dark Sonic, Dark Transformation turns Zeph into a dark form of himself. Channel PSI Energy to cover his body. Program it to double his speed and strength. Then cover himself in Negative Energy. See it tainting the PSI Energy on him, turning it Pitch-Black. Zeph Dark Transformed.

Technique Nine: The Negative Abyss

Gather a huge amount of negative energy, compress it into a circle 1 meter in width and length. Now, start imagining all the energy around Zephin sucked in. Soon, he'll see a mini-sized dark hole in front of you. Beware, this technique is not for begginers, the energy used for it might cause death unless the caster is experienced with negative energies.

Technique Ten: Heartless Angel

Turns a targeted person into a Heartless...WARNING! UNTESTED! Use at own risk. Zeph knows the result of this technique, so he uses it almost everytime on other than and living people to practice this on! He keep this in Mind: if needed, Zeph can dispose of or reverse a Heartless transformation by using Revealing Light in Lumokinesis, Okay! He do this, visualize a luminous heart-shaped light inside a targeted living thing. Then visualize an orb of Darkness in the core of it. See it consuming that heart-shaped light and covering it in Darkness. Then visualize it spreading, turning them into a Shadow Heartless as the heart-shaped light comes out of the targeted thing.

Second Kinesis:PapyroKinesis

PapyroKinesis Description:**Papyrokinesis** is the ability to manipulate paper at will, controlling its texture to make it as sharp, smooth or abrasive as the user desires. Or he could increase or decrease its density, so that it can be thrown like a projectile or a shuriken. He could also alter its sharpness, making it more or less likely to give paper cuts or worse injuries. Not to mention, he can alter its adhesion and many other properties that make it a formidable weapon

Biokinesis: A power that makes you live for ever by making more cells in your body after the others die and make your cells much more stronger.

* * *

><p>Name:Kario Nano<p>

Gender/Sex:Male

Apperance:Short brown spikey hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin

Age:14

Clothing Apperance:Mercury jacket, silver pants, and silver shoes

Type of Kinesis:Techo-/Mechanokinesis:Ability to control machines.

Techo-/Mechanokinesis Description:**Technokinesis** is an advanced form of Technopathy, where the bond between the user and machines has been increased and developed so well, the user can actually work through the machines by psychically animating them or controlling them like puppets. Certain aspects, because indeed most machines today are run by electricity, of the _technokinetic_ talent may involve necessary _electrokinetic_ assistance. Technokinesis is also known as Technol0gy Manipulation or Technopath.

* * *

><p>Name:Madison<p>

Gender/Sex:Female

Apperance:Brown hair, blue eyes,hot pink lips.

Age:6

Clothing Apperance:white shirt, jean skirt, black slip ons, pink see through socks.

Weapon:Staff

Type of Kinesis:Vitakinesis

**Vitakinesis Destription:**

Vitakinesis is the manipulation and modification of the regenerative cycle, both on a physical and spiritual level. Minor proficiency can be used to relieve aches, pains, and discomfort, whereas more advanced techniques can physically heal over a bleeding wound, banish a disease from a body, or save the individual at Death's doorstep. This ability goes hand-and-hand with energetic healing.

Leeching

Note: This technique is very possibly detrimental to the user's health and is only included as a beginning step in learning and practicing vitakinesis.

Leeching is the act of drawing the illness or pain into the user. It is an immature technique, but tends to be very powerful-enough to drain an individual of unnecessarily large amounts of energy. Simply imagine the energy of the thing causing the problem flowing into yourself, taking root in your being. Madison cannot stress enough, however, the DANGER of this technique. She needs to be very cautious while using it. Avoid it when and if possible. Leeching can also be used as a positive, if healing energy and light are drawn from someon or, preferably, something.

Drawing out the Arrow

This is a more focused technique, and can be modified for either spiritual or physical healing. Place the hands above the infliction, cocooning it with your own energy. This step tends to perform on its own after more use. Envision the part of the body or spirit and her hands, blocking all other things from her existence. Then slowly draw out the ailing factor, picturing it as an object which represents the damage in her mind. She use the arrow, but that should not limit Madison. Pull on this both mentally and physically until it has been removed. Convert the energy into an image of something positive, such as a flock of butterflies, and release it into the world with good intentions. This technique can be increased in strength and proficiency with use, so use it well and use it often.

Flooding/Droughting the Body/Soul

These are oppsing but related techiques of vitakinesis. Flooding and droughting are used for general healing, and are thus not as precise. To flood the body or soul, Madison must picture and feel the energy of life itself coming through her. She draw from herself, but that is unwise for most, particularly those who are inexperienced. The suggest that she draw from either the earth or the cosmos. Then, flood the person's being with this healing energy, using this light to banish all darkness. Let it flood out of the body, pouring from their skin and eyes until it becomes too bright to do not make the mistake of drawing back the healing leave it there. Droughting is an advanced form of leeching. Pull all darkness from the body or soul, but she DO NOT allow it to enter the body. Merely let it gather upon the palm until she cannot bear the weight, then release as she did with "Drawing out the Arrow".

Cauterizing

This can seal up spiritual/emotional, and physical gashes. Use the same healing energy from "Flooding" and let it burn, condensed and heavy, against the palm or palms of the hand. Run this over the area to be healed. When first beginning to do this, it may take a long time, even with minor cuts. Let the energy flame heat the wound(s), closing them over with a new layer of skin or spirit.

Salving

This is for pains and bruises that "Drawing out the Arrow" does not cure. Using her healing energy, make it into a condensed, glowing putty in her hands. Spread it over the wounds (physical or spiritual), letting it sit like a deep heating rub. Let it work its way deep into the individual, curing them of ailments.

* * *

><p>Name:Kemetri Jackkson<p>

Gender/Sex:Male

Age:11 or 12(which ever you want)

Apperance:Ocean blue eyes, spikey short hair, sharp teeth and nail, and red lips.

Clothing Apperance:Light blue short sleave jacket with four pockets in front, and gold dragon design on the back, blue bracelet with jewels, light blue jeans with gold dragons designs, badge polo boots.

Type of Kinesis:Animatokinesis

**Animatokinesis Description:**

Animatokinesis is the ability to animate objects and bring them to life. Once these objects are brought to "life" you can control their movement. Animatokinesis is closely related to narro-factum: the ability to cause action by mere speech, or tractus-factum: the ability to create movement by bodily gestures.

Awakening: Visualize the object you wish to bring to life. Then channel psi energy to the object and visualize it coming to life. It sometimes helps if you yell the command "live" in your head.

Control: Without breaking concentration, imagine invisable threads of energy moving the object. Concentate on how the threads manipulate the object. It requires a lot of energy, so be careful.(But for Kemetri, he can break concentation for a few seconds or minutes then get back to animating the object.

Assist:Kemetri can bring an object to life then use it in battle to help him and his friends when he gives it a command, for exsample: "help me, now. Go save my friends" When ever he makes any command the object shall do it.

Make and Animate:Kemetri needs to clearly think of something in his head to create and the concentrate on the object in his mind so he could protect himself to get away or catch something fast enough, the creation can keep his enemies busy. Although sometimes Kemetri get too scared or surprised he will lose control of it and it will protect him, but make a lot of chaos in battels and missions. This is sometimes hard for Kemetri he can't always control and keep it together sometimes and it ends up faling apart and he get nervous so it will be hard for him to use his powers.

Master's Minions: Kemetri can animate any object that looks humanoid or just use objects to protect him while he's getting his energy back and calming down.

Animation Bound: Kemetri have a long life time child hood toy he always used to play with and look at that one of his teachers gave. After Kemetri obtained and learned about his powers soon after, he animated his childhood toy and is now a living object that have a deep bound with Kemetri and he's always there for Kemetri as his sidekick, assistant but mostly, his friend. (He stays hidden as a small humanoid chest-like object then come to Kemetri's add when he needs him, Kemetri can also manipulate it)

Second Kinesis:Chromokinesis.

**Chromokinesis**, also called _Chromakinesis_, _Chromatokinesis_ or _Pigment/Color Manipulation_ is the ability to mentally manipulate photons in order to change the color of any subject. One with this ability can change the color of any desired subjects, including one's own skin, hair and eye color, to look as though one were a different race (or as if one had/didn't have a disease, etc.) This can also be used to change the heat emission of light by changing light's wavelengths, generate shadow by turning light particles black, and the like. However, another version of this ability entails limited Telekinesis on objects of certain colors. The parent kinetic talent, being that all colors are part of the visible light wave length, is _Photokinesis_.

Technique 1- Kemetri think's of himself as a solid white body, the go threw the color spectrum(Red,Orange,Yellow,Green,Cyan,Blue,Indigo,Purple,Pink,White,Black) in any order he then imagine the color painting him (either by pouring from his head or by coming from a beacon of that color light from above Kemetri's head, ect.)

Technique 2 -Psiball-Kemetri takes a ball of pure psi and imagine something that is the same color as the color on the color spectrum (see above) and then imagine the object floating into the ball and coloring it. Or imagine a element that corasponds with the color and copy above.

Kemetri can camofluadge himself to hide himself from danger to get away, hide, spy or sneak through places, ect. This can come in handy for Kemetri to do an escap or sneak attack.

* * *

><p>All i've got for now hope you like it this chapter was just about the characters the next one is gonna have the action in it. More of mt OC's are gonna be in the story and i'll try to make it great. I also got this information from a website i changed it up a little so it could go with the story.<p>

Read and Reveiw


	2. Chapter Two:Second Encounter

In this chapter it's just gonna be Zeph, Kario and Madison because they were doing a mission to kill some reapers and dustmen ect. So it's just gonna have Zephin, Kario and Madison in it hope you enjoy the chapter. I'm sorry if it's not good i'm working on ideas. It takes place after Cole spreads his rampage in new York City. So that's where Cole is first, and Zeph might go back to empire city in the next chapter i'm still thinking about it.

Note: If there is something wrong with my story right now just tell me nicely i'm trying to be creative as i can but i don't always have the best ideas, and speaking of that i will accept ideas, OC's and some advice to make my story better.

Chapter Two:Close Encounter

* * *

><p>Zeph was on top of a building watching from above at the choas that was brought on empire city. There was many conduits and reapers walking free on the streets nothing have been the same since The Beast A.K.A. Cole MacGrath have taken over everything and made it into hell. Zeph continued to look down and saw more evil conduits coming towards his territory. Zeph then jumped off the building and landed on the ground next to his friend Kario. Whome is another young conduit who got his powers when Cole took over, and killed many people to become the most feared thing alive. Cole did many criminal things and killed then betrayed many of his friends. Cole's psychotic, evil been spreading all around the world, nations, states, countries, town cities, any thing you could possibly think of, his best friend Zeke have been killed because of Cole's evil actions. Nix, have even tried her best to save the every one and the world, but to no avail, Nix have been murdered, in the hands of Cole. Now known as The Beast.<p>

Kessler, the dark evil version of Cole MacGrath in the future was not as worst as Cole is today he have ruined many lives and killed many people for his on purpose for evil power. No body is safe from The Beast rampage on the world he have conquered four cities and two states with his army of evil conduits. Cole have truly become a twisted creature in deed, nobody wouldn't even consider him a man anymore he was now known as the beast and would always be known by that name reputation of the evil he have done. There wasn't much good conduits in the world any more since , The Beast is using them all for his own power. There were some coduits that have tried to fight against The Beast to free humanity from his chaos but yet again to no avail, they didn't live to tell the story or save the inoccent people. Alden, one of the last victims on The Beast list to kill before Kessler. It is unknown if Alden lived or not from The Beast' attack but, Zeph was sure no normal person would have survived that but still it made some since that Alden could have died on impact from hitting the water considering how old he was.

Zeph knew so much about Cole thanks to the man who was sent all those TV broadcast about him though out the whole time he was going up against the Reapers, Dustmen, Alden and Kessler. Once the world was going through hell The Beast identity was still known as Cole MacGrath, Moya even seen it coming and she didn't do nothing about from the beginning. Although there are more conduits out there to save the world from, The Beast. They might be young but they are powerful and have complete control of they're powers. They're powers might not be anything The Beast have seen before, the new war begins now.

Zephin and his friends was on top of a building looking down at the chaos The Beast created. Everything was in ruins, the houses, the streets, cars, any thing you could think of was destroyed. It was a whole new age now that, The Beast is now in control of everything, The minions of The Beast was on patrol again for another night. And, no one good was even on the streets at this night. The only good people that were watching the streets was Zeph and his allies as they were gonna began they're first fight with Cole MacGrath fiends.

"Hey, man your ready for this" Kario asked staring at Zeph, "There gonna be a lot of bad guys out there and i don't know if we're that prepared" Kario said, looking around the streets from the building they were on. Zeph looked down the streets and saw a pack of conduits walking down the road. Zeph then, picked up a near by sniper rifle and began to aim, without answering his friend question. Zeph aimed at one of the conduits and shot him at least three times in the stomach to be exact.

"Whoa, what the hell!" One of the other conduits cried searching around for the targot who just assassinated one of their men. Then Zeph fired the sniper rifle again and shot the other conduit in the neck, and the next conduit he shot in the shoulder, ribs and chest. Once the last two conduits found, Zeph, they made sure to aim before they shot at him, "It's those little son of a bitch kids again, waste them!" One of the conduits yelled loudly and started shooting them with the electric energy that was coming from their hands, "Oh, holy crap, Zeph, man come on!" Kario said getting up and running fast to the other side of the building and jumped on then next on. Zeph then put his sniper rifle back around his torso and, ran up to Madison picked her up quickly, then ran fast over to the very end of the building and jumped to the next one.

The Conduits continued to follow them and shoot at them until they caught them, "Come back here you little bastards!" The conduits yelled at them but although ignored them and continued to run, "Zeph, Zeph! Please i don't wanna be here" Madison cried sounding like she was beginning to cry, "Please take me away from this!" Madison cried as she was near tears.

"It's okay, we're gonna get out of this one don't worry!" Zeph assured Madison before him and Kario jumped of the building and ran into the ally ways. Although that didn't stop the other conduits from following them and they continued to follow them into a dark parking lot in the back of the ally was, "Good, just what we need a dark place for our stealth" Zeph said to himself smiling. Zeph and his other friends then ran into the dark parking lot and hide in there as the the last to conduits followed them their trap. Once they were in there the two conduits were looking around the room to find Zeph and his allies waiting for the perfect time to kill them. Little did they that they were in Zeph's trap and he was about to kill him. Zeph used his black chains to throw around the conduit's neck and pull him in. Once he was deep in the dark Zeph slammed him on the ground and stabbing him in the chest with his Karma's (which are small scythes) and then sliced him in the stomach.

The last remaining conduit quickly started to get frighten from the noise of a body being slammed on the ground and screaming. The conduits used the energy he had to make a light so he could see where Zeph and his allies were, then all of a sudden there was two lights in front of the conduit's face and it shined bright it looked like truck lights, "So long, you son of a bitch!" Kario screamed as he used his powers to turn on the truck and use it to run over the conduit. once he was ran over by the truck it exploded and that was leaving them to believe the conduit was dead. Zeph and his team was all proud of their work on getting rid of the conduit, "Good works, guys, now lets see what other conduits are out there it won't hurt to do a little searching" Zeph announced as he and his allies followed behind him.

Once they were all out of the ally, they all began to go into stealth mode. They all quietly stayed in the shadows so none of the Beast guards would spot them. Zeph then jumped on a pole on the building and started climbing it with Madison on his back. Kario climbed up after Zeph went first and both jumped to the side too get to the window. and climb further up the building. When they were on top he Zeph let Madison down and got out his sniper rifle to see who was in the streets to strike their next target.

"Zephin..." Madsion said in an innocent tone, "Do you see Beast any where?" Madison asked cuddling close to him. Zeph glanced at Madison and smiled at her as he answered her question, "Well, not yet Madison, but we'll find him don't worry" Zeph said with a smile and felt good with Madison next to her. Kario just came up with an idea for the conduits. Kario saw about three conduits and used his technokinesis to cut the cars on and run over the trucks the other conduits were in and the trucks flipped over causing the trucks to explode some how. The other conduits were alerted from the explosion. The guards have all alerted from the explosion and was now getting to shoot any trust passers in the area, "Stay here" Zeph ordered both Kario and Madison as Zeph jumped off the building and into the shadows.

Zeph stayed close to the shadows to make sure he stayed hidden. he then pulled out his sniper then shot three guards and killed them, he ran into another near by shadowy area and stayed alert of any danger he might come upon. Zeph then ran fast to another dark area as he took cover then when Zeph scaned his surrondings for enemies, he gasped as his widden as he saw one of the people hated and was ready to kill, Cole Macgrath. Zeph's anger started growing widly as he clenched his teeth together as well as his fist as shadowy energy started coming from it, Cole Macgrath or as he is now known as "The Beast" have nearly killed his loved ones and destroyed all his bases and some parts of his neighbor hood. Zeph remembered when the conduits have lunched an attack on his neighbor hood that dreadful day, Zeph soon got so filled with rage his enegry started increasing. Cole was standing in front of some trucks as he was walking through the streets, Zeph gathered all the dark enegry he had and used one of his dark powers called, Beam of Despair, Zeph then tried to blast Cole with it but miss and struck a spot that was six feet away from Cole. The conduits trucks exploded which caused Cole to fly forward andhit the ground hard. This made Cole completely angry and red electricty started coming from his arms and quickly shot back up ready to fight.

"Who the hell did that?" Cole angrily yelled as he growled, Zeph, wasn't afraid to show himself at the least. He jumped out of the shadows with rage in his eyes and dark energy around his fist. Cole, chuckled and smirked at Zeph from height and apperance he didn't think a third-teen year old could kill him, "Who, the hell are you supposed to be, kid?" Cole said laughing. This only made Zeph even angrier as his energy became stronger, "I'm the kid who's gonna kick your ass until your dead, bitch!"Zeph spat out walking two feet closer. Cole just chuckled at this he was not scared in the least as electricity came from his hand, "Then, bring it on, you little son of a bitch" Cole insulted as he blasted the electro balls at Zeph. He dodged by jumping and blasting them and then ran up to Cole with full speed he gathered all the negative he had and punched Cole in his chest as both of the flew backwards and flipped over one time, Cole, tried to trip Zeph by hitting him in the legs with Cole usinghis own arm. While, Zeph, was in the air he kicked Cole in the face and kicked him in the stomach and once again when Cole was on his knees kicked him in his throat causing Cole to get slammed backwards hard on the rock hard ground and gasp for air. Zeph jumped on Cole and gathered all the dark negative he had and powered it up with his anger and hatred it started to come around his body a little Zeph began to, wildly punch and assult Coles face as the dark energy gathered. Cole then coaght one of Zeph's hand and punched Zeph with electricity.

Zeph have been thrown off Cole which gave him the full advantage to get up and strike back. Cole shot back up then grabed his amp and tried to smash Zeph's body with it but from Zeph being an amazing fighter, Zeph, let out a fierce growl and kicked Cole in the chest with both of his feet, making Cole drop his amp causing it tp slide seven feet away from him, when got up quickly and tried to retreive his amp, Zeph used the Dark Drain ability as four of them stabbed into Cole's back making him yelp in pain and fall down to one knee as Zeph used the other dark roots to grab on to his arms as they began to drain Cole's enegry Cole was screaming in pain as the enegry was being taken from him Zeph was also pulling on them while keeping them to make the energy come out even more painfuly. Cole did not have much energy left as Zeph stopped the dark drain but never ejected the roots. Zeph smiled as he swong the roots around with Cole still attached to them, then let go as Cole flew into a near by damaged car and hit then flipped over it after he hit the car. Cole got up weakly as he tried to run over to any thing electrical to drain so he could regain strenght.

"You know, kid... Your stronger than i thought when i first saw ya" Cole said weakly and losing much blood. Zeph just laughed and let Cole continue, "But, it's night time and that means it's dark and all my conduits will be in every corner of the shadows waiting to kill you!" Cole spat out as he actully spat out blood. Zeph didn't find Cole threat to be of no worry cause he knew he would win this one way or another. Zeph then ran up to Cole as black smoke started covering his arm then Zeph punched him in his chest causing Cole to fly back really far back and the ground hard as he groaned from the pain.

"Here's a news flash, Beast, I ambush in the dark my power is dark. My power is dark. I use the darkness to my advantage!" Zeph as he turned his hand into a black and purple monsterous claw and smashed Cole's face into the ground with the palm of his hand then removed it to see the damage it did to Cole's face, he had three red scratches on his cheek and a red mark on the side of his head with blood coming out his mouth, "No, you can't beat!" Cole cried tring to claw away, but before he could Zeph grabed his face with both of his claws as he was about to began the dark drain again.

"Watch me" Zeph said in an threatning tone as the dark drain was about to began, then all of a sudden, an ice blast came and shot near Zeph and Cole and pushed the both of them back. Zeph slowy got up on his knees to at least be fully prepared for his second target to fight.

"What..." Zeph yelled in a surprised tone and still on his knees, "Kuo?" Zeph exclamed still surprised. Kuo just gave Zeph a small smirk as she played with her sub zero ice cold fingers a bit. Zeph looked up at Kuo with anger in his as more dark energy flew around his hands and his sharp nails broke into the hard ground. Zeph then blasted Kuo with purple lighting that came from his hand and stuned her, and then quickly got on one knee and arm triped Kuo from the front and then got up grabed one of her legs, swong her around a few times fast and throw her across the street as she hit the ground Zeph turned his attention back to Cole, who was not there any more. Zeph, started to look around for Cole and scaned his surroundings so he wouldn't get the jump on him, then all of a sudden red lighting came out of the sky and blown up the whole-half area Zeph was in, "Zeph, no!"Madison said believing that her friend was now dead. Cole the voice of Madison and his amp off the ground ready to kill any other trust passer, then completely out of no where, Zeph, appeared out of black puff of smoke and lunched a powerful, strong, punch at Cole's face, then he spined around before falling down on the ground face first. Cole grunted as the pain didn't only go through his face but through his head as well Zeph then got up ran up fast to Cole and kicked him in the face causing blood to fly out of his mouth.

"Ow... Kid..." Cole couldn't even get his words out straight cause he was in pain, "Sooner or later i'm gonna come back and i'm gonna kick your ass, hard!" Cole said as he blast Zeph, but he stomped on his arm before he could. Then Madison called Zeph on his speaker phone conected to his belt.

Madison:"Zephin, Zephin, can we go i don't want anything bad to happen to you!" Madison cried sounding frigthen.

Zeph:"I'm fine, Madison, don't worry about me..." Zeph was gonna say until he saw Kuo tried to shoot him with on of her ice blast but Zeph avoided it when he teleported in black smoke and re appeared behind a car, "You know what, this really isn't the best time Madison i'm getting attacked by Kuo and the bitch, Cole!" Zeph almosted yelled as he got up from behind the car for a few minutes to throws shots at Kuo and Cole.

Madison:"But Zeph, It's to dangerous out there come back!" Madison cried, sounding very scared.

Zeph:Don't worry, i'll be okay, see ya!" Zeph said then hung up. Zeph ran from behind the car and throw purple beam (that is shaped like a spear) at the car that was right next to Kuo and Cole then exploded causing both of them to get blown away from the blast and hit a building. Zeph was about to kill the both of them but then the conduits came and stopped him from doing so.

"Hey, you, ya little basterd!" One of the conduits yelled at Zeph, "Your gonna die for messing up my boy, the Beast shadow bitch!" He yelled and then started shooting with wind made up into balls. Zeph flew upwards by using the dark negative enegry as a jump boast and then flew forwards using the darkness. Once Zeph was one the building, he took one last look at the man he tried to hit him with his powers: The man had pale skin, grey eyes, brown long hair that come to his shoulders. He was wearing a gray hoodie, jean with many cuts in it, and gray boots. Most of his clothing was grey.

Zeph made a run for it as he ran back to the same building Madison and Kario was on, then picked up Madison and told Kario to run as the other conduits and Cole was chasing right behind them below the building. They all jumped from building to building to escape the conduits and to live for another day before they're next challange. Once they were all safe for a few seconds, Zeph, teleported him and his friends to another location. Once they were gone, Cole, let out an angry growl and then punched deep into the ground, his anger grow more and more he thought about Zeph. The boy who almosted killed him, the one who could have put an end to him forever, and the one who also got the best of , Kuo, started giving Cole weird looks as she watched his anger grow. Cole knew he couldn't let them get away or live he wanted how ever stood against him dead and this boy will be one of Cole's main problom for his legion and army of conduits. The boy was incredibly young but incredibly powerful as well Cole will have to keep all his wits about him if he ever had a chance of defating him but Cole didn't just want to defeat the boy he also wanted to make sure he never bother him again, to never interfere with his plans again, to make sure he will be gone forever... Cole needed to kill this conduit.

* * *

><p><strong>Zephin's (POV):<strong> To night was our second encounter with the Beast ever since he came to my city and destroyed pretty much everything. Madison wasn't very excited after the second encounter with, the Beast then soon became a fight to the death. I was so close to killing that son of a bitch, Cole Macgrath, until Kuo got in my way She is also one of the people who've turned this world to hell, Kario, didn't look very thrilled with our accomplishment either they keep mettering things about my saftey and the danger of Cole but him or his damn army of conduits didn't scare me in the least bit. For extra fire power when we going up against conduits or the Beast again, Kario upgraded my two mini sythes and some metal gear on to it and some chains for when i'm fighting he even made me two clawed gloves for extra power and damage if i ever get into another bad jam again. He made Madison a staff to focus her powers on if she needed more enegry, the staff can help her powers better and will useful to her in the future and Kario, he mad himself to devices that goes around his wrist when he when ever he needs to use his powers for technalogy.

We're gonna have to be full prepared if we're gonna put an end to Cole's rampage on the entire world and it's people i was always the dark bad one but now the world got a new evil threat and it's gonna be up to us to stop the Beast once and for all.

* * *

><p>Yeah, okay, maybe i didn't end this chapter to good but i really needed to get this done and if some is wrong the story just tell me nicely so i can improve my story i'm also gonna improve my first chapter in the story and edited it some more.<p>

Please read and reveiw and just tell me some parts in the story i need to work on so i can improve it. I will also accept others OC's to make the story better.


	3. Chapter 3:Twin Conduits and Papercuts

Okay this is the third chapter in my story in this chapter i'm gonna try to make it a little bit better than the two. The other two other chapters might have been good cause they did get some reveiws on them. And for the OC's i've got some writers that sent me the bios to they're OC's and i'm gonna do them in order of the day they were sent to me so i'm gonna put Firestar001's OC's first and do the other writer's OC in the next chapter of the story.

And as for Madison i'm gonna have an idea for her so i'll get better with the ideas for the story don't worry. I would tell you now but i don't wanna spoil it.

Note:The only reasons i'm putting like teens or pre-teens in the story is because i like stories where kids save the day i'm trying not to make them to young though, but it appears i made a mistake.

Chapter Three: The Twin Conduits

* * *

><p>Images filled his mind, images of destruction and Armageddon. Blood and hate, a screaming figure and i gigantic man starring down, his skin seemed to made of the fire that burned the nearby building. A smirk covered his face, the screaming figure brought back his arms, pure black covered them as he stared back at the gigantic man. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and everything went white.<p>

*Gasp* Zeph shook his head. "God i hate it when that happens." he muttered.

*Ring Ring* Zeph ignored his phone. He knew Kario was just trying to bug him and make him use his new power. Zeph scoffed.

"How the hell is paper even a weapon." he said while smiling. He raised his arm's and set them behind his head.

"Guess i should finnish patrolling." he said while walking forward. His footsteps echoed across the empty street's. Suddenly a second set of footsteps joined his. Zeph stopped, the second set continued. Zeph whipped around and pointed his hand, a black aurora already was forming. He sighed and put his hand down. "Woof Woof!" barked the dog.

"Shoo!" said Zeph.

"Woof!" it persisted.

"Damn dog." said dog started to growl and backed up.

"Well excuse me! Didn't mean to hurt your feeling's." said Zeph sarcastically. Zeph yelped in surprise as the ground next to him exploded. Zeph wiped his head around, three conduits pointed there glowing hands at him.

"Crap." he muttered. The three conduits launched a volley of projectile's, including fire electricity and solid rock. Zeph raised his hand's, intending to bring up a shield of shadows. Suddenly a rustling sound came from the pack Kario had given him. Hundreds of little paper's where levitated in front of him. They all merged into a single shield. The fire (being the fastest projectile.) got to the paper first. As sone as the fire contacted the shield it began to twirl, the fire quickly died out as the wind from the paper blew it away. Second came the lighting, it did absolutely nothing, in fact it seemed to cause the twirling to speed up. As the rock's got closer Zeph snapped out of his shock. He thought for a second then smiled.

"Paper beat's rock, Kario your a genius. " Zeph waited for the rock's to impact the shield, as sone as all the rocks hit the paper chomped down on the small boulders. "And i actually thought i was in trouble there for a second." said Zeph smugly. one of the conduits cringed while the other two growled and readied there next volley of projectile's. Zeph raised his hand and the shield collapsed into a ton of paper triangles, each point was as sharp as a knife. The swirled around him like bird's, he pointed towards the three conduit's, Zeph could feel the soft breeze as the whirled past him. He watched with satisfaction as the three conduits cried in pain and fear. One even encrusted himself in rock but the paper cut threw the rock like butter.

"Guess it's time to stop messing around." Zeph ran forward and grabbed onto the side of building, he climbed up using window's and old pipe's that almost gave out from under his weight. He jumped onto the roof, black aurora already seeming form his hand's. The three conduits fought desperately against there paper assailant's, but it was a battle they would lose. Zeph fired a sphere of aroura toward's the nearest conduits, it exploded releasing tendrils the wrapped around the conduits neck and strangled him. Zeph rushed forward he upercut a second conduit, suddenly the paper's whirled towards Zeph's hand, three papery claws formed. "Just like wolverine." said Zeph in astonishment. He turned to the last conduit. He was curled up in a ball.

"Please..make it stop." he begged. Zeph fealt a pang in his heart. He snapped his finger's and the paper's flew away from the man. "I'll make this as painless as possible." said Zeph. He hated Cole true but some of these conduit's where innocent, they didn't choose to fight with cole. The thought of this man being like Kario or Madison made him think twice about killing the man. Suddenly the man leaped up, his eye's where feral and full of rage. "Definitely not like Madison" strained Zeph as the man tried to strangle him. Zeph swung with his claws and tore the man's neck out. Blood splattered across his arm. his arm. Zeph turned back toward the second conduit. He layed on the floor nearly dead. Zeph grabbed him by the shirt,

"How did he find me." he growled. "Warrant, " he smiled, " You and your little pal's are dead now mate." he laughed and Zeph let his head fall back onto the floor. Zeph's face paled. Madison, Kario... he thought, he rushe back to there hide out as fast as he could. Thankfully it was still intact. "I have to get them out of hear, where not ready." Little did Zeph know that already Cole's conduits where on his way, and they wanted blood. Then, with that, Zeph ran back to they're hideout with full speed and did not look back and did not stop for nothing for he had a missison at hand.

The hideout looked like a big run down house from the outside and was in a junk yard, Zeph, then went inside quickly before more conduits could come. Kario was at his desk working on something as Madison was in front of the TV watching it, "Guy, there's something we gottta do quick!" Zeph annouced as Madison and Kario stopped what they was doing and looked at Zeph, "Dude, Zeph, what's wrong?" Kario asked, "Is there some conduits following us?" Kario said and stood up. Zeph just cleared his throat as he began to speak, "Look we got a big problem, I think Cole got his conduits all over the city looking for us" Zeph stated making body signals.

"What!" Both Madison and Kario cried with a very shocked expression on their faces. Zeph just continued his annoucment, "Yeah, we get the hell out of this town as quickly as possible cause three of those got damn conduits were just after me!" Zeph angrily said as dark energy came alive around him, "Dude, Zeph, calm down!" Kario called to his friend so he wouldn't get to angry, "We will get out as fast as we can but first, there's some people that are locked up by other conduits and we got to save them!" Kario said. Zeph just grunted at Kario's response as he grunting more but also thought about while passing around the room.

_"What am I'm gonn do now i need to get my friends out of this damn place and save people? This is gonna slow us down if we gonna have to do all of this it won't take any more weight off our shoulders at all though"_ Zeph thought hardly as he continued to pass around the room, _" What the hell i'm gonna do i need to get out of here but i know important those people are to Kario and Madison, damn so much to do"_ Zeph thought very hard on this situation as he started getting more frustratedfrom the choices finally, Zeph came to a conclusion as he decided what to do and calmly said, "Kario do you think we can get the people out of here fast enough for us to leave to?" Zeph asked while looking Kario deep in the eyes, "Yeah, dude, don't worry we'll get out of here and if we don' we still get out of here today or tonight" Kario said to Zeph and then put his hand on his shoulder. Zeph didn't really feel right about this whole plan but knew they would leave on way or... Another.

"Cool then, lets go" Zeph said as he picked up Madison and left the hideout in a rush. When they got outside they saw many of the people taken hostage by the conduits and Kuo was also there too, _"That's just fucking great!"_ Zeph thought getting mad as him and Kario took the long way out the junk yard Madison also had her staff with for pretection if they get into any danger. Zeph and Kario stayed down behind many types of large objects so they wouldn't get cought, just then more conduits came from behind them a littler further away from the rest of them, "Hey, you, holt!" One of the conduits ran at then with full speed but before he could catch up to them Kario shot him with a sniper gun and then turned it into a rocket launcher and shot the rest of the conduits. Zeph was amazed from how Kario made the weapon change.

"Wow, man, how the hell did you do that!" Zeph yelled in a loud yet excited tone. Kario just grinned, "It's easy i just have the power to control my tech remember?" Kario explained, the loud explosion the rocket luancher made alerted all of the conduits.

One of the conduits appeared fast in front of Zeph and made him fall backwards before Zeph could get back up the conduit landed on him, holding him down, "Master Beast will be pleased to see di... AHHH!" The crazy conduit was about to say until Madison grabbed him by the neck and literally sucked the life out of him while she was doing so yellow rays of light came out of the conduit and into Madison(Madison might be young but she was smart and knew how to use her powers) the conduits was now very pale, weak and all out of energy and then Zeph kicked the what might be lifeless conduits aside and got up, "Damn good way to use your powers, Madison" Zeph said winking at her. Madison blushed at Zeph's compliment.

"Kar, you take Madison the long way around to the middle of the town and i'll go the other way" Zeph grinned as gave Kario a thumbs up. Although Madison wasn't so sure, "Wait, don't go it's dangerous, "Madison cried hugging Zeph he just sighed and said, "Look, don't worry i'll be okay, i know my way around these parts of town" Zeph said making her feel better about his safty. Madison smiled and shook her head but still wanted to stay with Zeph, "I want to stay with you though. Zeph just sighed again and shook his head, then ran along fast into the street with Madison close behind him, "You! it's that childish, little fool who continues to defy, Master Cole do not let him live" A conduits ran up to Zeph with firey hands but Madison assisted Zeph again by hitting him in the head with her staff then Zeph took out his **Spartan Hoplite Infantry Sword **and sliced that conduits across the stomach causing a little bit of blood to come out and Zeph kicked him in the head.

Zeph put up a paper shield again as the other conduits started shooting him. Zeph made sone paper knives and throw them at the conduits by using some kind of levitation force after the knives stabbed the conduits they went back to Zeph quickly. Zeph ran into five conduits with the shield and the animated his shadow and made it come out of the ground it looked monterous and savage the shadow struck three conduits in two groups as it let out a monsterous roar which pushed some remaining conduits down.

"I don't think the people have any comman sence anymore!" Madison said as she ran up to one conduit and sucked the energy out of him by jabbing him in the chest with her staff and keeping it their while she's taking the energy. Zeph the got an incoming call from Kario.

Kario:"Hey, Zeph, man, You still there?" Kario questioned.

Zeph:"Yeah, i'm here what's up?" Zeph responded

Kario:"Well... You see i think your right we need to get out of here in a hurry" Kario said planly, "But, still, we need to save of these people here we can't just leave them behind" Kario stated making sure Zeph remembered.

Zeph:"Yeah, i know" Zeph said sounding a little frustrated.

Kario:"Good then. Lets escape this place with style- whoa got damn!" Kario yelled, then he sounded like he was throwing granades cause they could be heard exploiding.

Zeph:"Kario whats going on!" Zeph exclaimed.

Kario:"Don't worry, man i'm fine just go ahead, Kario out" he exclaimd then hung up.

Zeph ran along down the street to one of the shopping and parking lots that was now in ruins and all destroyed from the damage Cole left behind while fighting the military while also killing people and things in the process. Zeph wouldn't let that day hunt him for the rest of his life he was gonna get everything back to normal one way or another even if he gonna have to destroy everything that gets in his his way Zeph wasn't about to let Cole get away with his little plan.

"You stupid, little, trader!" A very large conduit with super huge muscles and a very muscular body roared holding a giant battle axe. He hade black lether pants black boots and his shirt was all ripped up he was also bald and he also had tattoos on most parts of his arms, chest, back as well as the top of his head. Madison started to get scared and behid Zeph. The larg conduit was about four times the size of a human and already known from the sight his mucles was unusally huge he was alse white with an ashy skin tone and had different poker card symbols on both of his arms going down his arm.

_"Got damn it! What the hell did Cole do to these people this guy looked like he've been taking tons of stariods" _Zeph thought as he pulled out his sparten sword_, "Cole fucked these people up so bad!" _Zeph thought again. The conduit growled as spined the battle axe around a bit as he stared breathing extremly loud haed and loud, "The Beast gave us all powers, new lives, new callings in life, and you repay him by doing this BILL SHIT!" The conduit yelled as made a large cut in the ground by slicing the blade of the axe into the ground. Zeph got mad from him even mentioning the fact he that he might have done anything to help us.

"Help us, really! that basterd destroyed half of my neighborhood and killed half of the people in on my street!" Zeph gripping his sword tightly (the sword also had a black dragon with gold gems in it) as he put it in a battle position to get ready to fight him, "He might have killed my family i don't have any ideas on what happened to them after the blast!" Zeph said as his powers started to increase. The conduit just gave Zeph a grin and chuckled as he was getting ready to battle as well, "You know, this isn't day camp kid you can't just do what ever you want like a little super hero" The conduit said as he laughed. Although he was laughing this made Zeph mad from the fact that everyone kept talking crap him being a pre-teen eventhugh his age was close to teen years.

"Well this kid is about to stick this toy sword up your ass!" Zeph said glaring at the conduit. The conduits wipped the grin off his face as he raised the axe a little getting ready to fight, "And by the way. The name's Rage" he said then ran at Zeph with full speed as he swung the axe at Zeph thinking he might have sliced him in half but Zeph teleported behind him and then hit him with the sword making him stumble forward and the fall face down although the word didn't cute the skin cause Zeph didn't want it to, for now. Rage then got up and glared at Zeph with anger in his as he picked up his axe and slaced at Zeph again but Zeph did three back flips and then spined his sword around in a cool motion. Rage let out another monsterous growl as he stomped the ground.

"Yeah, you have a sword and your still the stupidist thing i've ever seen!" Rage screamed and then ran up to Zeph with full speed but Zeph picked up Madison and jumped over Rage's head making him run into a wall instead, "Wow, and your the most dumbest peace shit of _I've _ever seen" Zeph taunted. Rage got mad at Zeph's remark and then got up, and ran a few feet before throwing the giant axe at Zeph made a large paper sword and hit the axe making the blade go into the ground Zeph then throw some purple fire near Rage's feets and caused the fire to burst into sparks on impack with the ground and Rage walked back a little to get away from the sparks. Rage then got mad again and ran through the sparks to hit punch Zeph and this time it worked. Zeph went flying through air but Zeph stopped himself by wrapping the dark roots around Rage then make the roots pulled him back towards Rage so he could double punch him in the chest and Rage fell down. Zeph then quickly went over to Madison and picked her and continued on to escape the city... Alive.

Once they got to the central park area (where there where more desrtoyed objects from the fight and the blast) more conduits were surely waiting for them at and quickly came out by the time he stepped inside the area.

"Bring the fugitivie to The Beast, dead or alive!" A conduit with glowing red arms cried as the conduit attempted to try and shot Zeph but he an up to the conduits with his **Spartan Hoplite Infantry Sword **he hit the conduits arm with on of his free hands and then stabed the conduit through the stomach with swords as he quickly pulled it out leaving the body on the ground. The rest of the conduits also came charging at him then as each one of them ran up to him Zeph started slashing and slicing them as they came close to him. Zeph then continued to journey through the city to rescue the civilians and escape the city as quickly as possible before the conduits could stop them from leaving. Soon Zeph and Madison got to the city' harbor where there were about four large boats that looked good enough to escape with. Madison helled on to Zeph's arm tightly and happily shreaked, "Yay! Zeph, if we can get on one of these boats we can leave, right?" Madison cried still holding on to Zeph's arm tight. Zeph remained silent for a few seconds and responded to Madison's question, "Yeah, but Kario still want us to save some people first" Zeph replied sounding a little uneasy about the plan.

Zeph then went to the area Cole and the other conduits was holding other civilians hostage while they wait for Zeph and his allies. Zeph, picked up Madison and then hide behind a row of broken cars and other vehicals while they try to rescue at least to civilians from this city. One of the conduits soon came behind Cole and called out his name, "What! What the hell is it!" Cole nearly yelled at the conduit.

"Master Cole Macgrath, we could not catch the Dark conduit or his allies" The conduit said in a rather frighten and nervous tone, "You mean you haven't cought none of them yet!" Cole yelled as his hands started generating red electritiy, "How the hell can you not catch a couple of got damn pre-teens and a SIX YEAR OLD!" Cole yelled with anger. The conduit took a few steps back before he continued from realizing Cole was getting angery, "Forgive me master Micgrath but, he have been killing the soldiers and defeating all of our best conduits!" the conduit said still with a nervous tone.

Cole just calmed but growled at the conduit's bad news then turned around and glared at completely nothing, "Is that so?" Cole said as if he was coming up with some thing, "Well lets see how tough he'll be when i star waisting the punk ass people. Right then when Cole said that trucks that looked like it used to belong to the reaper drove up onside of Cole blocking the ways out, "Lets see which human am I'm gonna kill?" Cole asked himself as he pulled out his amp. Zeph then started to get into a savage emotion as he got ready to power up the Scream of Rage and jumped on top of the broken down car and shot the beam in Cole's direction as he yelled. When the beam hit the spot in front of Cole it sent him flying backwards as the two trucks exploded killing the rest of the conduits as well as some of the hostages but two of the civilian's have also been forced back in the explosion, Zeph and Madison, still had enough time to save some of the civilians though so Madison healed some hostages while Zeph got the other two civilians (whome was unconscience) and picked both of them up at a time as he quickly ran out of the area before any other conduit come.

Then right when they was running to the docks, Kuo, stopped them right in there tracks while looking at them with an evil grin on her face, "I hope you know your not gonna get out of this city without a fight" Kuo teased knowing it will get the preteen mad but wanting to test his powers, "Even if you do win you will never get out of here any, ha!" Kuo said then let out a small luagh to get Zeph more mad. Zeph really didn't get mad though instead he did some except getting mad. He just grined and throw a shadow ball at Kuo it hit her knocking her out cold, "Wow, yeah, Icy, you're really strong alright!" Zeph said sarcasticley and snickered but all his fun soon went away when red electricity almost struck Zeph and Madison. Zeph looked back and glared when he saw that it was Cole while Madison hide behind Zeph in fear. Cole looked down and glared back at Zeph with full anger in his eyes, Zeph, saw his eyes turn red with the red electricity showing in his eyes Zeph knew he might have to have another fight with The Beast even though he didn't feel like it. Cole eneded the silence and star down a vicious, ferocious, furious growl as much red electricity started to generate from both his hands and arms, even his eyes were glowing a little bit.

"YOU THOUGHTLESS, SELFISH, UNAPPRECIATIVE, WORTHLESS, UNGREATFUL, LITTLE, PRICKS!" Cole yelled with a lot of rage and anger as he picked up one of the destroyed trucks to with the his electrokinesis getting ready to throw it at them, "I GIVE YOU POWER, I GIVE A NEW LIFE, I GIVE YOU SOMETHING BETTER, I GIVE YOU SOMETHING SOME DON'T HAVE! AND THIS IS THE GOT DAMN THANKS I GET?" Cole yelled out of anger as he throw the truck at Zeph, Madison and the other people attempting to crush them with it but Zeph pushed black smoke towards the truck making it fall into other peaces Zeph qucikly pulled out his sword getting ready to fight Cole off while Madison can get to the boat, "What the hell do you mean by you helping us?" Zeph yelled back at Cole keeping his gard up, "You destroyed half of our lives and killed most of the people in a whole 30 miles radious and i don't even know what happened to my family in that blast you son of a bitch!" Zeph growled and clinched the hilt of the sword.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING YOU DO? YOU ALL THINK THIS IS JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR LITTLE CHILDISH ASS PRANKS!" Cole yelled ignoring Zeph's statement about what happened in the blast. The other conduits was walking up behind Cole as well in case he needed their ade.

"Got damn it, where the hell is all these damn conduits coming from, this is like a damn video game!" Zeph said out loud loud enough for Cole to hear, "This is my army there are thousands of conduits in my army... An army that you had a chance to join but you and you're group of yellow belly fagets blew it, time to suck failer freaks!" Cole grinned as he started to cackle evilly. Just when Cole and the conduits was about to shoot Zeph, machine gun bullets shot some of the conduits while Cole blocked it with his electric shield. Zeph picked back up the other two people that he have saved and ran to the docks where the boats was, Kario, was right behind Zeph and Madison shooting at the conduits and Cole to distrack them to take the heat off of them but in the process the rest of the civilians died in the attack while some was still trying to run but they was too late. By the time Cole gave them an order to shoot the last of the civilians died from Cole and the conduits shooting them, Zeph and his allies was safley in the boat along with the other to people Zeph was carring. Zeph dropped them both down on to the floor to observe the civilians closely.

Both of the civilians had Fiery-red hair cut shoulder length also both females, and slightly tanned skin they looked like twins, Madison, then went up to both of them and opened their eyes one of them had bright green eyes while the other had sharp silvery-white eyes (but not blind) Zeph saw her eyes and thought that she was blind but didn't say it out loud. The on with bright green eyes was on the right while the other one with sharp silvery-white eyes was on the left they both looked like twins but their clothing was different: The female civillian on the left had on some White-grey & black tiger-stripped Tee, black shorts, white hand-wraps, white socks, sneakers and the one on the right had on some orange & black tiger-stripped Tee, black shorts with orange tiger-stripes, black tipless gloves, white socks, sneakers both of them also had swords for their weapons. Zeph was somewhat confused from the fact that they both had swords but couldn't fight back the conduits.

Zeph gently kicked both of them to see if they'll wake up. It worked and both of them started to come to and they both woke up all of them quickly took back out their weapons to be prepared for what ever was about to happen. The two of the females woke up and looked up at the three hero with their weapons out it was silence for a few minutes but on of them started to talk, "Wh-were are we? Did you save us?" said the one with bright green eyes. Zeph shook his head in response to her question, both of the twins then got up at the same time and smiled at them, "Thank you very much for saving us we are so greatful, The Beast would hhave killed if you guys never came! Oh, man thank God, i'm you haven't left us behind to die. I'm so glade we're out of there, i did not want to die!"She complained still a little tramautized from the near death experince, "But, still, Thanks for saving our lives and all" the female said taking one of Zeph's hands and shaking it.

The other civilian woman with the sharp silver eyes stood up to thank them as well, "Yeah i guess we do owe you guys one" She said a little planly.

"We owe you our lives!" The girl with the bright green eyes said, "My name is Luna i'm a conduit just like you, kids!" Luna cried happily then the other girl stepped foward, "And i'm Selvena another one of the conduits who is fighting against the Beast to free the world from his terror" Selvena said with a small smirk at the end of her mouth, "But, hey, are you kids a little too young to be doing this dangerous stuff?" Selvena asked giggling a little. But this made Zeph a little mad cause it was a little annoying.

"Yes we are and please don't mention it again, okay" Zeph growled. Selvena raised an eyebrow at the way he responded to her question but just ignored it. Kario walked up and inroduced himself to the girls as well as the rest of them, "Now that we all know each other i think we need to talk about our plans to take out The Beast and his army" Kario stated then continued, "Okay so the Beast have an army of conduits right, so, it's gonna be hard for us to fight him and take him down if they just keep on poping out of no where because there could be hundreads, thousands or even ten-millen conduits in his army or even more" Kario stated as everyone agreed with his statment and let him continue, "So we're gonna need help from other conduits, that is... If there _are_ any more good conduits out there or at least be willing to help" Kario said not really sure if there's any more good conduits in the world. They all looked puzzled at his idea for what to do next.

"Yeah, but dude, the army The Beast has must have almost all the people in world, what if there is no other good conduits in this damn world?" Zeph complained ready to believe they had to fight Cole by themselves, "Besides if there were any good people left they won't do us any shit of a good because some of these people might just be normal humans we need full conduits to back up to kick Cole's electrical ass!" Zeph annouced as the last words echoed.

"Well i'm sure all of them don't have to be conduits ya' know their are some survivers that know a thing or two about fighting and using cool skills" Luna said with a grin she was pretty confident about this, "And maybe we can find some strong humans on the way" Luna said with confidents. All of them was silent for a good long while to think of some good ideas plans, "Oh guys i got another idea" Kario cried getting up to walk around a little, "Well i might know a conduit that will be willing to help and is good for sure!" He said then continued, "There's this Caucasian Hispanic guy named Beltran he's a conduit that have been afected by the blast but didn't want to fellow his commands so he might be in New Merais and is working on new experiments there so he could help us!" Kario cried but just remembered something else.

"Oh, wait a minute, almost everyone in that city might be on Cole's side so that wouldn't be as easy as it sounds, crap!" Kario yelled in frustration. Everyone's joy quickly went away just when Kario mentioned that. Luna let her head fall down in disappointment. Zeph just sighed and stared at each of them.

"Well, duh, everyone you didn't realize that from the freakin stampede of evil, twisted, crazy, conduits by his side literally ever where he goes like their his shadow!" Snarled Zeph in an angery tone. Zeph then got up and raised his hand up a little to look at the dark arua coming from his hands. Madison walked up beside him and held his hand to get his atentiion. Zeph looked down at Madison and was about to speak but before he could say anything Madison bat him to it, "Zeph, I know you'll think of something you're another one of the strongest conduits i know and you know how to protect yourfriends and loved ones" Madison incouraged as she smiled at him trying to give him some confidents.

"_Oh, God, please help us_" Zeph thought as he walked away leaving Madison to worry about him and what might happen to the rest of of them. Kario stood and walked near Zeph and called out to him, "Zeph, come on, can you just have some hope..." Kario was about to say until he gave up on what he was about to say and stopped himself in the middle of his words, "Oh, who the heck am i'm kidding Cole seemed really ticked off he's gonna have other conduits their trying their hardest to kill us" Kario groaned and then walked over to where Zeph was. Everyone's mood and expressions left her wondering if this would even go out as planned.

* * *

><p>Okay this chapter was kind of done in a rush cause i didn't want to keep any of you guys waiting on the chapters i'll try to get more stuff in on this story and i'll do my best to make it good. And B.T.W. if you wanted to know what Kinesis Rage have he got Myokinesis which is mucle manipulation so now you know and the reason i named him Rage is that t could figure out any good ones so for now his nickname is gonna be Rage.<p>

Please Read & Reveiw, and enjoy!


End file.
